


I will guide you to the light

by shiiroll



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i ignored canon when i wrote this, lucio is a precious bab and must be protected, sorry i really just wanted to see sandal struggle to be a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiroll/pseuds/shiiroll
Summary: "Sandalphon...I need you to breathe. Relax. Compose yourself…”That voice was right. He couldn’t act if he was a confused mess. He looked back at the calm face he was holding before he decided to recompose himself. It took a while of him slowly breathing, and cradling the sleeping child around before he finally came back to logical thinking: Though resembling him so much, this was not Lucifer. This child was made of distant fragments of Lucifer and was brought to life by Sandalphon. By all means, Sandalphon knew he was now responsible for this kid. He would have to guide and protect the child, teaching him of the skies and the world. This child would bring hope, maybe prosperity for others. Sandalphon was sure of it.“Lucio,” Sandalphon said, “Your name is Lucio.”-In which after Lucifer’s death, Sandalphon and co. are able to gather up what is left in hopes of bringing a portion of him back. An AU where Lucio was born from what was left from Lucifer's death.





	I will guide you to the light

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently found this draft and revised it. This was written back in March when wmtsb2 had only recently come out. I basically didn't look at much canon material thus creating this really self-indulgent fic, so expect a lot of mistakes. It's based on the abundance of fan-art that was on twitter when the event came out. This fic will def be irrelevant once the third part rolls around so I might as well post it now, right?
> 
> Please enjoy!

There he was again.  
  
Canaan.  
  
Again he was reliving it all. Painfully the scene played out. Seemingly, every time Lucifer would get struck, there would always be more blood than the last. Kneeling down in shock to the fallen primarch, Sandalphon could feel his heart breaking once more. He held him, rather what was left, in his arms, fingers intertwined with his silver locks. The laughs of those who did the damage never left, their mocks and bluffs of how they were able to kill the supreme primarch haunted him.  
  
“ _Please_ ...”  
  
That message. It never left. His last words were always there to remind Sandalphon why he was doing all of this. Why he didn't just die pitifully to the enemy? Why he still kept going? He has barely any interest in the skies or the people (excluding a few). But Lucifer loved the skies. Lucifer cherished it and now Sandalphon would too, no matter how much it hurt him to do it alone. He clutched on Lucifer, as his presence faded slowly, crisp essence scattering into the surrounding air, still glimmering as he fell apart until finally...

* * *

 

A few months had passed since the catastrophic event. Everything was seemingly back to its peaceful self as Lyria would state. Not a face in the small towns showed grief, not a single voice even reminisced on the event. Everyone carried on with their lives as Sandalphon had to live with the burden of it. He couldn’t blame humans for being oblivious to it, yet it angered him so much he couldn’t help but feel they should know the strongest primarch in the skies is gone.  
  
And since the event, a lot was expected from him as the new Supreme Primarch. He had spoken with the other Primarchs about their next plan to try and minimize the otherworldly forces, cooperating with him, and offering aid. Even with these kind comments, he had no doubt they hated his very existence and possibly blamed him for Lucifer’s death. He knew _(well more like thought)_ they had to have some vendetta against him, they just never acted upon it. Had he not inherited those powers, however, Michael would’ve most certainly burnt him to crisp, Gabriel would freeze him till he was numb, Uriel would crush him beneath his power, and Raphael would cut him up with those harsh winds. Their begrudging comments as he entailed plans for them to continue training their disciples. The idea that they too may meet the same fate was obviously plaguing them, but Sandalphon couldn’t deny it as an outcome either. Meetings would come to inconclusive closes and they’d all part to their realms.

 

Even with the girl in blue’s reassuring comments “You’re making things up! We’re happy that you’re here and you’re not alone!” it was hard to see past the truth. _She was wrong._  Despite everyone with him, including Lyria and the captain, he was alone. It pained him to look at those crystal wings that adorned his back that aimed to remind him of it all. Their purity had no reason to be bestowed upon him. He was not worthy. Lucifer was. Lucifer was perfect in every way, shape, and form.  Lucifer didn’t deserve to die that die, and if anyone should’ve, he felt it may as well been himself.  
  
If Sandalphon could ask for anything, it would be for a piece of him to be with him rather than some white wings that did nothing to comfort him as he grieved.  
  
So when the twin Primarchs approached the crew to ask for Sandalphon’s return to Canaan, he didn’t think much of it. “It would be nice to restore Canaan. Though it got partially destroyed, it is still a secluded area. Should something occur that would bring harm to you all, Canaan could serve as a refuge of sorts.” Halluel explained.  
  
Malluel continued “And should those otherworld scum show up again, well, they will be in a for a butt kicking! You all have shown to be significantly stronger than them, so we know we can depend on the Singularity!”  
  
Sandalphon sighed. After a couple of exchanges, the captained agree. A part of the Primarch wanted to protest against the matter, the other wanted to curl up and hide at the thought of going back, and another small, small part of him actually wanted to go.

 

The ship turned, directly aimed towards Canaan. The twin Primarchs messed with the helmsman, the captain and the girl in blue alerting other crew members on board about the journey, asking for volunteers. Sandalphon only walked back to his room, waiting for their eventual arrival into the pitiful memory that was that day

* * *

  
Canaan was just as bad as the twins described it, but ten times worse. As the crew spread out, various members of different skill types aiding in the repair, Sandalphon took it upon himself to scout the area alone. Making it past the crumpled halls and towards the shattered yet seemingly complete center where he found Lucifer. A rush of emotions overtook him which each step. _This is where it happened. This was where he said his last words. This is where he suffered the most._ He bit his lip in response to nearly breaking down once more at the thought. Inside he was screaming, crying and furious all at once. The nightmares danced as a present reminder of all that has happened. The screams. The tears. The blood. _So. Much. Blood._

  
He didn’t want to be here and still, he followed the path to the central shrine. It still held it’s luminescent blue lightning, and the stone, while almost gone, still sat proudly with its reflective surface reflecting the light softly. His hands clenched into fists, and his breathing was heavy. It didn’t help that the air was thick with the dust of the shattered pillars. Sandalphon could barely breathe.  
  
He kneeled to the stone and began his prayer, one that wished for blessings and safety onto Lucifer’s soul. He then went on to talk to it almost as if it was his old friend; Telling it his stories of his travels on the crew and all he’s done to help and those he met  
  
“The singularity is intriguing but still a kid. I see they will become powerful but they have a long way to go. Other than that, I’m not sure how to feel about everything. Has it really been months? I don’t understand how you’ve been gone that long. I...I...”  
  
He was about to crack, His composure was breaking and he slouched over a little. “I’m sorry...”  
  
“You were always there, despite the fact I rebelled against you, you didn’t hold that against me. You still cared, and I didn't see that. I lost you, and I can never get you back.”  
  
The brunette’s tears hit the stone floor harshly, “This is all still so nonsensical to me and yet I still wake up every day thinking maybe you’ll come back.”

The stone only offered silence.   
He chuckled, expecting a response that would never come from this simple stone. There was nothing to gain from this rock. Nothing at all. He’d spoken nonsense to a rock. How foolish.

“I'm sorry, Lucifer. I'll go now.”

  
Sandalphon was just about ready to leave when he felt something. Not within him, but near him. A presence. With every second he stayed it grew stronger, closer, almost falling in a way. He looked up to see what exactly it was.  
  
A faint glimmer floated in the dusty air. Upon closer inspection, he noticed other similar glows in the air scattered around him. His eyes widened at the realization: Fragments of a primal core. “Could these be…” How had he not noticed? Was it because they were fragmented? Or because he never bothered to check? Even now, he could barely acknowledge Lucifer’s aura, but there was no denying that these belonged to him. His heart skipped a beat at the realization. Almost instinctively Sandalphon tried to gather each piece up. Summoning his six wings he curled them towards him, entrapping the fragments within his feathers. They were delicate little things, and damaging a single one would be a waste of Lucifer's core. All together the fragments formed a mound, barely the size of his palm, but it was enough for what he planned.  
  
Holding them in his hands, he closed his eyes. _Concentrate. Just think of him._ He murmured to himself. Inhaling deeply, he summoned his newfound powers. A flow of memories came before him; Lucifer, and his smile, Sharing coffee under that shaded tree, being able to talk for hours on end and never wanting it to end, and of course the happiness it brought him. All of that poured into his powers and, as with the coffee tree in that island, a light began to shine from his wings and soon a faint light around the fragments as well. “Please, something happen, anything…”  
  
At the tune of those words, the light grew stronger, soon engulfing the surrounding area. Sandalphon gasped at a glimpse of the sight, and quickly closed his eyes.  
  
After it had finally faded, Sandalphon readjusted his vision to what was now floating softly in the air.  
  
A small child with white locks of hair similar to Lucifer was cradled by the light around him. He wore a white cloak, and a patterned black outfit similar to that of Sandalphon’s. The trademark red-yellow gradient ribbon that once adorned Lucifer sat softly around the child’s neck down his body. The child had wings as well, a single pair of white wings that were a little large sat on his back.  
  
He was sleeping, unaware of the new world he was brought into. Sandalphon stood back in disbelief, his hands over his mouth. He’d done it. His powers combined with the fragments of the one he missed, Lucifer. He’d created a living being; A young...primarch?  
  
Frantically, Sandalphon reached out to which the light delicately lowered the sleeping one into his arms. Sandalphon only stared dumbfounded, the child whimpering in its sleep. What was he to do? This was so sudden, he didn’t understand what he should do! His heart was beating rapidly, this was too much to take in. Just moments ago he was weeping for the one he loved and now he here stood with a child created from Lucifer’s fragments and his own power. It was just...so much.  
  
And yet he felt a warm embrace around him, the soft voice he knew so well whispering in his mind

 _"Sandalphon...I need you to breathe. Relax. Compose yourself…”_  

That voice was right. He couldn’t act if he was a confused mess. He looked back at the calm face he was holding before he decided to recompose himself. It took a while of him slowly breathing, and cradling the sleeping child around before he finally came back to logical thinking: Though resembling him so much, this was not Lucifer. This child was made of distant fragments of Lucifer and was brought to life by Sandalphon. By all means, Sandalphon knew he was now responsible for this kid. He would have to guide and protect the child, teaching him of the skies and the world. This child would bring hope, maybe prosperity for others. Sandalphon was sure of it.  
  
“Lucio,” Sandalphon said, “Your name is Lucio.”  
  
Lucio stirred, a small smile across his face as he fell back to his sleep. His aura, pure and new was something Sandalphon hadn’t been in the presence of in such a long time. The primarch unconsciously traced his fingers through the soft white hair, making Lucio nuzzle closer to him. Sandalphon couldn’t describe such an overwhelming feeling of comfort that waved over him. The vision of the past Supreme Primarch wrapping his wing around him, back at the old garden where they watched the skies endlessly day in and day out was all that came to mind. Only now it was he, holding Lucio in his arms, protecting him under the soft light that shined down on them through the cracks in the shrine room. There were the tears again, Sandalphon noted.

  
Tears of happiness.

* * *

 

After coming out of the shrine back at Canaan, Sandalphon left the crew with their jaws dropped at the sight of the miniature Lucifer look-alike in his arms. After explaining the situation (and Halluel and Malluel cooing at the young child), he decided to wait until further discussion with the other Primarchs before anything else. A meeting was scheduled to occur that evening on the ship.

The primarchs had all materialized into an empty room on the ship, and Sandalphon tensed. He walked in carrying Lucio who was half asleep at the time. When the door opened, they showed the same stunned expressions as the others did. They all surrounded the child in confusion, admiration, and shock.“How is this possible?!” Michael exclaimed, examining Lucio.

"This is pretty shocking, but he does have a similar aura as Lucifer, despite being so small." Uriel cracked a smile at the child as Gabriel, who immediately offered to carry the child, held him. Raphael only scoffed, "This makes no sense. When we Primarchs were created, we were just as we are now." He only glared at the kid. "You sure this isn't a human?"

"Now, didn't you listen to him", Gabriel looked over to Raphael, and then at Sandalphon. He stood back at a corner, removed from the group, "If Sandalphon really did create Lucio from remnants of Lucifer, that could explain why he's similar to a human child." her fingers gracing Lucio's white locks, "You could even call him the son of the two! How cute!"

What an odd way to put it, he thought. He and Lucifer. The thought made his heart pound rapidly, it felt so unreal. And though he couldn't deny any feelings he had towards the past Primarch, he was unsure if he should really call Lucio his child. Time would have to tell, it was an idea he still didn't comprehend.

"Well, we cannot take care of a child. We already watch over the balance of the elements, and our own disciples. This is all you." Michael bluntly said, pointing at the supreme primarch. Uriel laughed, "Don't worry though, we're always if you need something, of course. Somehow Lucio was now riding on the earth Primarch's shoulder, still with a confused expression painted on his face.

"Please be careful with the kid," Raphael warned Uriel, catching Lucio with a bubbled of air as the earth primarch playfully tossed him up.

Uriel chuckled, "If he's a primal he'll be fine!" The room continued to fill with the two primarchs endlessly bickering. Michael and Gabriel watched from a side with a chuckle. "Can you two stop acting like brainless beasts?" The fire primarch commented, making the water primarch chuckle. "There's no stopping them after they've started."

It felt...odd. To Sandalphon, he had never really seen such a soft side to the primarchs before...or maybe he'd never noticed. Gabriel, who'd finally managed to grab Lucio back from Uriel and Raphael, handed him back to Sandalphon. Her smile never left, a relaxed composure stood in front of Sandalphon. Lucio was now wide awake, hands reaching out to Sandalphon. The other primarch had finally calmed and directed their direction towards the two as Gabriel spoke.

"You knew Lucifer more than any of us, so it's only natural to think you'd know how to take care of his child better than any of us could."

 Sandalphon fixed his posture, taking Lucio into his hands. "I'll do my best"

* * *

 

 

His first weeks were spent cautiously handling Lucio, constantly seeking guidance from crew members that were once parents and those who dealt with children before. Questions like: “What do I do when he cries?” “Will he tell me what he wants or do I need to know?” “Is it ok for me to give him coffee?” would constantly be asked by him. After many firm response and bops on the head for some of his insane ideas, he started getting the hang of it. Before he knew it he was a self-proclaimed pro. 

“Sandafon.” Lucio chirped, grabbing on Sandalphon’s long skirt-like tattered robe. Despite the many lessons given to him, he was still unable to say his caretaker’s confusing name. It was better than Sandfun or Sadafoon that Lucio would recite before. Indeed Lucio aged just a bit faster than normal human children would, as noted by others. At the moment he had the developed to what was the equivalent of a human toddler.

  
Sandalphon sighed, “Yes, Lucio?”  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“I’m going to make coffee, would you like some?”  
  
“Uh-huh!”

Since the tiny angel followed his every movement, Sandalphon was limited in what he could and could not do now. He had to watch what he said, what he did, where he went, and so on. When he went on missions, he would leave Lucio with another crew member (preferably the older sisters in the crew). Though the captain constantly offered to take Lucio on missions with them, Sandalphon took no chance. He’d never been a role model before, and in this case, he’d never been a parent before. The fear of making a mistake was something he did not want to face. That and the idea of losing Lucifer again in a way was frightening.

Lucio shared many of Lucifer’s traits. The inability to show his expressions clearly was prominent, but he still showed interest in whatever way he could. It wouldn’t be obvious to many, but his eyes sparkled like the sky when he saw something he liked. His voice, though slightly expressionless, still had hints of childish curiosity. He was truly a child and still the next inheritor of the Supreme Primarchs powers if the time came.

Sandalphon didn’t want that though, he wanted Lucio to have a purpose other than a replacement. Being subjugated to similar aimless fate, Sandalphon aimed for a more meaningful purpose. He wanted to teach the boy how to protect and help others, to inspire and aid in the growth of the world hands-on, and, may it feel weird to admit it, he wanted to be a father to him in an effort to keep his promise to watch over the skies.

But for now, he would have to wait until Lucio grew older. Sandalphon prepared the coffee (and hot cocoa, since Lucio still wasn't ready for the bitter taste coffee) and served it in their usual cups: a decorated teacup for Lucio and a simple white cup for himself.  
  
Sandalphon held the two drastically different size cups in his hand, Lucio fondly looking up to his caretaker. “Alright, where do you want to go?”  
  
“....um…..” the small angel nervously looked around in thought, “up.”

“The deck? Make sure to follow close behind, alright?”

With Lucio practically locked to Sandalphon’s side, they passed the many halls of the Grandcypher. Like the child he was, Lucio would always look at the many doors and people with amazement everytime, bringing a slight chuckle to Sandalphon.

“Oi! Look who it is!” The familiar high pitch voiced that belong to Vyrn called. Almost instantly Sandalphon’s smile turned to a low growl. _Annoying Lizard…_

“Ah! Sandalphon! How are you?” Lyria gleefully asked.

“Swell, I’m heading out to the top deck with Lucio.” The Primarch smiled softly as he pulled his robes to the side revealing the white-haired child that meagerly hid behind his leg.

The blue girl giggled, kneeling to an eye-to-eye level with the child. “Lucio! Do you remember my name?”

“Ririya.” Lucio replied almost unsure.

“No, but you were closer this time!” She playfully patted his head. “You’re really smart!”

The red dragon huffed, “Hehe, I’m sure he learned everything from Sandalmom, huh?”

 

 _Sandalmom_ was what many had dubbed him when he wasn’t around (to which they failed miserably as he would find out sooner or later anyway)

Lucio looked up and nodded, unfazed by Vryn's nickname for his guardian, “Uh-huh,” his wings fluttering slightly, and expression slightly happier.

“Oi, you watch what you call me, lizard. You’re messing with an archangel here!” Sandalphon threatened.

Almost instantly Vyrn growled, “How many times I gotta tell ya I ain’t no lizard?!”

“If you’re going to give me a nickname, at the very least make it something better like Sandaldad or something!”

“Now you’re giving yourself nicknames! How is that any better?!”

“You two…” Lyria nervously giggled, and Lucio was moved to her side as the pair bickered before them for what felt like an endless loop.

* * *

 

Lucio was sitting on the primarch’s lap as they comfortably watched the sky above them. It was painted a wonderful blue, fluffy clumps of white drifting by, and the ship rocked slowly. The cloud that looked like a sheep (as Lucio claimed) was already drifting away. “Done...” he raised his cup over his head to show Sandalphon. 

“Ah, looks like you beat me. I still have a bit left.”

“Sandafon… can I have it...” Lucio pointed to the other’s cup and frantically reached up to it.

Sandalphon evaded the child’s efforts “Hey now, you already drank your fill. Any more and you won’t be able to sleep today.” Still, the small angel persisted, trying to reach for something totally outside his grasp. His face remained stoic, obviously struggling to keep going. “A determined one, aren't you?” Sandalphon sighed.

 

Lucio had a straight face, he was completely focused on the cup. His eyes glossed over, and he was starting to whimper. Sandalphon sighed, _he’s serious..._

“Deciding everything on your own…”

With the small primarchs persistence, the remaining coffee was shared between the two of them, as they continued to watch the skies above them.

* * *

 

He said that coffee would cause Lucio to have trouble sleeping, and what happened? He ended up going to bed later than usual. Sandalphon was carrying him back to their room, passing by other members and running into the captain and Vyrn.

“Hey look! Its Sandalmom!”

“Shut up, lizard! You’ll wake him up...”

“...Eh? But you’re the one yelling here…”

The captain signaled over to talk to the primmarch amidst his argument. _How are you?_ They signed.

“I’m well.” He replied bluntly

The captained pointed to Lucio in reply.

Sandalphon turned to the sleeping angel. “What can I really say? He’s very curious, more than when he was younger, but I’ve been told that’s to be expected.”

“You’ve really changed Sandalphon!” Vryn boldly added.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem happier now, well you’re still grumpy when you talk to people, but we can really see a change! I think that’s good!” The captain nodded in agreement and signed again. _You’re almost a different person!_

Sandalphon flinched a bit, and half-happily smiled back at the duo, “I suppose so…”

 

* * *

 

“Sandafon…”

 

The starry night sky was in full picture, and everyone in the Grandcypher was (with some exceptions) asleep, all but Lucio. Sharing a room with Sandalphon, Lucio frantically shoved his guardian awake. his own bed was on the opposing side of the room, and his bed sheets were scattered on the floor. In his hands was chicken plush Mahira made for him.

“Sandafon…” 

“Mhm?” It wasn’t long before Sandalphon awoke. The light blanketed his face as he tried to adjust his vision. Lucio had summoned his own tiny wings out of panic, lighting up the surrounding area in the room. “Lucio? What happened?”

“I had a dream…”

“What type of dream?” Sandolphon blinked a bit more.

“A scary one… there was two people...and a bigger me…he was on the floor...and Sandafon was crying…a-and...” he was trembling, his hands curling into a fist around the bedsheet, and his face obviously distressed.

Sandalphon instantly knew who and what Lucio was referring to. Belial, that son of a bitch Belial, and his villainous hooded accomplice. The thought of the two made him sick, especially the knowing they somehow were haunting Lucio’s dream, but that was the thing: Lucio had never met the pair, and more importantly, nor did he ever met.. _._

“..a-and the man that was me… he got cut…”

_Lucifer…._

“...I saw red... and Sandafon looked sad…”

Lucio was on verge of tearing up, in which Sandalphon instinctively pulled the child closer to hug him, soothingly brushing through his white hair in an effort to calm him. He didn’t deserve all this. He had no role in what happened back then. So why? Why was he the one suffering from this as well?

“I’m sorry Lucio.” The primarch’s voice cracked, “Im sorry. You should never have to dream of such things.” He was going to sit, and maybe offer to walk Lucio to the ship deck to see the stars, but the youth desperately clinging onto him.

 

“Sandafon...do I make you sad…”

 

_What’s bringing him to blame himself?_

Sandalphon was at a loss for words. Though the answer was obvious, the primarch was still lost in a way to explain. So much had happened, and for Lucio to be able to see those events was supposed to be impossible. _The remnants...they must hold Lucifer's memory...and my own input must've wandered in as well..._ It wasn’t until Lucio looked up in patience for his response that Sandalphon spoke.

 

“Lucio, you have done nothing but bring joy to my life. You don’t make me at all sad.”

The child had nuzzled closer to Sandalphon’s chest, still trying to forget the terrible dream. Sandalphon couldn’t comprehend the situation well either. 

"Don't leave."

"I won't"

_Not again. Not like how I left Lucifer._

The answer, if there was even a good one, wouldn’t be simple. Even if it was, what comfort would it be to the startled boy? How do you explain the otherworldly beings, and their plans to destroy everything, or the Astrals, or his own existence to a child that only recently came to be? How would Sandalphon explain that Lucifer, the reason Lucio exists, died despite being the supreme primarch? And how, just how would Sandalphon explain his own actions in defying the man he loved and his purpose and-

Lucio meekly looked up to Sandalphon. "Thank you...Sandafon.."

Lucio couldn't bear to let go of his guardian for the remainder of the night, falling into a deep sleep in his caretaker’s arms. Sandalphon sighed, the youth stirring to his side. He’d never known parenting would bring about the resurfacing of the past, but indeed it did. Do humans deal with this same pain? How would a human approach this situation at all?

 _It_ _won't be long before he asks._ Sandalphon yawned. _He'll grow soon and ask more._ The primarch sighed, summoning his six wings, blanketing the two from the moonlight emanating from the window. _I'll take him to see Lucifer and explain everything. Sooner or later I'll have to face those two bastards again, and fight for him all over again._

 

_Forgive me, Lucio. One day, we'll both life peacefully, but for now, I will guide you to light._

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, congrats!
> 
> i cried a lot after wmtsb and wmtsb2. I am aware of Lucio's canon fate episodes and all the lore but screw it i got tired of the whole Lucio/Lucifer/Lucilius thing I just went ahead and changed it up. Sandalphon deserves happiness and I still hold onto the fact Lucifer didn't deserve to die even after almost a year after. There was a specific image that really inspired this fic, but I can't find it. I'll link it once I do though.
> 
> Little extra things: In this au, Lucio is spoiled by all the members on the ship. I thought this would be funny as it would eventually lead to him growing up like canon Lucio ("I'm cursed with a beautiful face") lol  
> I planned on adding an angsty teen Lucio to show Sandalphon how ridiculous he must've acted back then but I got lazy.
> 
> probs wont continue unless im pestered about it ^^; Thank you for reading!


End file.
